What if
by Ryuu no Furui Yami
Summary: What if Rando had another chance? What if he could redeem himself? What if his only hope for freedom...resides in the hands of a teenage ? MWAHHAHA! [on hiatus]
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Okay, this is kind of a weird story thingy I came up with when I was watching my recorded Yu-Yu-Hakusho episode from yesterday. A lot of OC's, but I don't know if I'll make this a full- length fic, or just a one-shot kind of thing. Please R&R!!! ^.^ Note! If you don't know who Rando is, you might not get this. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Another Chance  
  
Deep inside the HQ of Spirit World, there was a VERY pissed off demon. Okay, forget that. He was REALLY, ULTIMATELY, TOUCH ME YOU DIE pissed off. He had red hair, weird tattoos, and he had killed 99 different physics and stolen their abilities. If you guessed Rando, you're absolutely correct! After being beaten by 'the stupid detective', he had been put into solitary confinement. For THREE months. To say he was bored was definitely an understatement. But one day (today, actually) he received a visit from a certain toddler. Who wasn't all that happy about going to see him in the first place.  
  
Rando was sitting in his cell, boredly staring at his window. 'Ah, another day in the life of me..'he thought sarcastically. He was just about to daydream about shrinking, torturing, and then entirely decapitating a certain main character we all know and love, when he heard a nervous cough at the entrance to his cell. Glancing up, he saw Koenma. "Ah, the toddler. What do you want? Not like I'll do it anyways." Koenma looked disgruntled, then said, "Well Rando, I have a proposition for you." Rando barely glanced at him. "How would you like to get out of here?" THAT caught his attention. Koenma continued, saying, "My father thinks you deserve another chance. Of course, you'll be under constant supervision, and if you mess up, you're back in the slammer. Of course, since you're not interested.." Rando growled at him, making the toddler squeak in fright. Rando smirked before leaning forward and said, " So, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
A/n: Haha! Cliffie! Review if you want me to continue! OH! And the 2nd chapter of "Three Teens in Middle Earth Equals Chaos!" is FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Just give me a day or two to transfer it and post it, ne? Ja ne! 


	2. The Challenge

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter of 'What If', by yours truly! Enjoy, R&R, and send me OC's if you want! Have a good Thanksgiving Break!  
  
Chapter 2: The Challenge  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rando(A/n: Very OOC, ne?). Koenma hid behind his desk. "Look, Rando, I" "NO!!!!!!! NO, NO, AND MORE NO!!!!!" "Rando, listen, I" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY, IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS EVIL AND DIABOLICAL, NO!!!!!" "But, Rando, it's only for a few months! I mean, you've been to the Nigenkai* before, this isn't that big of a deal, right?" Rando glared at the demi-ruler. "Not a big deal. You think THIS ISN'T A BIG DEAL???????!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma coughed uncomfortably, before saying, "Look, this wasn't my idea! It was my father's, and what he says goes!" Rando, sat down firmly in his seat. "You, a baby, expect me to go down to Nigenkai and live with a teenage nigen* female for half a year, and not kill everyone and everything in sight?" Koenma groaned, then turned into his teenage form. Rando blinked at him, before saying, "Well, look's like someone's been on steroids. What brand?" The former toddler growled, then coughed, before saying, "Look, INSANE KILLER, it's either this, or you stay in that cell of yours till your hair turns gray and you're old enough to move into a nigen retirement house!" Rando gave him the evil eye. Koenma ignored this, and continued, saying, "Well, Rando? What'll it be?" Rando thought for a moment, then said coolly, "When can I go?" Koenma smiled ever so slightly with relief, then said, "As soon as we contact her and let her know you'll be staying with her. Oh yeah, we also have to." His arm shot out, put an earring on his right ear, much to the demon's surprise and displeasure, "activate a stopping spell on you." Rando snarled and reached out to.well, I'd rather not say what he wanted to do, but anyways, Koenma just looked at him, before saying, "Psycho." The earring glowed, and Rando kissed the ground. Translation: He fell REALLY hard on the ground. Ouch. Rando spat out some dust then looked up at the smug Koenma. "What the f--- was that?" "A stopping spell. Whenever someone says, Psy-" Rando growled. "Er, well, whenever someone says You Know What, you basically.drop like a stone." Rando tugged at it, and growled when he met an electric shock. "You also can't take it off." Rando got to his feet and looked at Koenma. "If it weren't for this stupid charm I'd kill you right now." Koenma just sighed. "I know. NOW that that's all over with," A hole opened up beneath the surprised Rando, and he fell in, swearing all the way, Koenma yelled after him, "we need to put you incognito for your trip!" "KOENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He just smirked and walked away to find Botan. 'When I'm good, I'm GOOD,' he thought to himself.  
  
Now we meet the heroine of our story. 15-year old Yuuki* Ookami*. Long dark brown hair with blue bangs(they were dyed), with forest green eyes mixed with navy blue. About 5 foot 8. Priestess-in training at her family shrine. Outgoing, active, smart, kind, and generally in control of her actions. She was afraid of dead spirits, her insane(in her opinion) grandfather, and spiders. She liked video games, fanfiction, drawing manga, J-pop and Evanescence, and anime. Your typical teenage girl living in Tokyo. Did I mention she kicked ass if given the chance? Now back to the story.  
  
She was coming home from school (A/n: she goes to the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara, but I forgot what it's called) one day in the spring, when a blue haired girl's face appeared in front of her own. "Hello, Yuuki!" The afore mentioned girl gave a little shriek and stepped back. "Who are you? And how did you know my name?" She then noticed that the girl had pink eyes, wore a kimono, and was riding an oar. "And how the heck are you riding that thing?" The girl smiled. "I'm Botan, ferry girl for the Reikai*! Nice to meet you, Yuuki!" Yuuki paled before dropping on all fours and bowing. Thankfully they were alone. "A spirit! Have I done something wrong, and are you going to take over my body?" Botan sweatdropped. "Of course, not, silly! I have a message for you!" Yuuki peered up. "A message? From who?" "You'll find out soon enough!" said Botan happily. Out of her right sleeve she pulled out a black tape. "Can we go to your house and watch it?" Yuuki slowly nodded. "Um, I guess. Nobody should be home right now." "Good! Now let's go!" Botan grabbed Yuuki, put her behind her on the oar, and zoomed off to the Ookami family shrine, Yuuki screaming all the way. But like I said, fortunately no one saw them. They reached the shrine, and Botan steered her oar up the steps, and then deposited the hysterical girl at the top. "Here we are! Um, Yuuki, are you alright?" The teenager was currently on her back staring up at the sky with her eyes looking like saucers. Botan sweatdropped. Yuuki shook her head, and got up unsteadily. "Lady-" "It's Botan." "Botan, then, please warn me before you do that again." Botan nodded. "Now, let's head inside. The TV's in the family room."  
  
The girls walked inside, took off their shoes, and entered the large, comfy room. Botan went and put the tape into the VCR, and both girls plopped in front of the TV. After a moment, Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Greetings, Yuuki. I am Lord Koenma, ruler of Reikai. I've sent you this message because I need to ask you a favor." Yuuki blinked. A favor? What kind of favor? And why was the great ruler of Reikai a talking baby with a pacifier? "I am NOT a baby. I'm well over 700 years old." Yuuki gaped at the screen. "Well anyways, the favor I need to ask you is to." he looked uncomfortable for a moment, then said "to watch over a youkai* named Rando." Botan gasped and looked like she wanted to faint. Yuuki stared at the screen. "He is a very dangerous demon who, in the past, took the lives of 99 psychics and stole their abilities. He was captured last year by one of our agent's, but now my father, Lord Enma, is giving him another chance. If you agree, he will stay at your shrine for 6 months, while we observe his behavior. If he becomes good, he will be freed. If not, he goes back to the slammer. Don't worry, we placed a stopping spell on him earlier today, if you say 'Psycho'" A large crash was heard in the background "He'll hit the dirt like an elephant." Botan gaped, while Yuuki giggled a little. "I think I could do it," she said quietly. Koenma beamed. "Excellent. Here's a picture of him" A picture appeared on the screen. Yuuki blinked. She saw a male with long red hair and cold, dark eyes. His skin was tanned, and there were black tattoo's all over his body. He was shirtless, but he wore a belt and baggy pants. His ears were pointed, and his right one had an earring. "That's a demon?" she said curiously. Botan nodded. "Yes, why?" "Well, I thought he would have fangs, or three eyes, or decaying skin, or something. He look's almost human." "Well, many demon's DO look almost human," said Botan. They both turned their head's back towards the screen. "Rando will be at your shrine tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock. Botan will bring him" the ferry girl paled, "and our Poltergeist team will meet you to help you control him. Thank you, Yuuki. And please don't tell anyone about this." She nodded, and right before the screen blacked out, she could have sworn she heard someone yell bloody murder at Koenma, who blanched in fright.  
  
Botan removed the tape, and both girls sat there for a moment. "Well," said Botan in a forced, cheerful tone," I've got to go back to Reikai now! See you tomorrow, Yuuki!" Yuuki nodded, and they walked to the entrance of the house. Botan summoned her oar (and earned a look from Yuuki) said good bye, and soared into the sky before disappearing. Yuuki sighed. 'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?' she thought.  
  
A/n: Next chapter: Rando meets Yuuki! Hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R, and remember.. FEAR THE WHISTLE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Translations: Nigenkai: Human World  
  
Nigen: Human  
  
Yuuki: Brave  
  
Ookami: Wolf (I used this due to a lack of inspiration)  
  
Reikai: Spirit World  
  
Youkai: Demon 


	3. Please read

To my faithful readers and friends.  
  
I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating for some time. Not  
only am I not able to, due to school and my lack of inspiration,  
but also because of something that has been happening over the  
past year in my family.  
  
Today, my little brother, at 13, was arrested, and led away by  
the police in handcuffs. I just can't do anything right now. So  
please bear with me. I do plan to start writing again after my  
depression has lifted somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, your  
comments, and your patience. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone,  
but at the moment I have no will to write anything. Thank you.  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami  
April 28, 2004.  
  
A poem I came up with so FF.net would let me post this.  
  
~What kind of world do we live in?  
So full of pain and agony.  
What is our reason for living  
If all we can feel is hurt and blame?  
Why are we alive at all?  
Does some God really watch us  
From skies so high?  
Or maybe this is just me? 


	4. Encounter and Bashing

A/n: Holy shit, it's been a long time since I've updated this. ;; dodges debris thrown by audience . GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been really busy lately, and I have to go on another trip starting Friday. -.-;; too much damn traveling this summer. Plus I just got back last week from a gasp GOVERNMENT conference at American University. A miracle I survived. Lol, just kidding. NSLC was AWESOME. Anyways, enjoy! No one reviews me anymore.... o Check out my poetry at , link at my bio.  
  
Chapter 3: Encounter and bashing  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Yuuki groaned, and pushing aside her warm comforter, smacked her radio alarm clock. "Goooood morning, folks! And it's a BEAUTIFUL day outside, with the sun making it's appearance for the first time after a cold winter!" announced the overly-happy-radio-announcer- person. Yuuki glared sourly at the clock, then, pushing aside the blankets, got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. "God damnit, whoever that is, they're too damn happy this early in the morning," she groaned. Looking up at the mirror, she blinked at the yellow sticky note. "What the..." Peeling it off, she glanced at it. 'Hey, Yuuki, hope you had a good night's sleep! I'll be over later with Rando at about noon. See ya then! ( -Botan' (a/n: cricket chirps.)  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Putting on a green hoddie and a pair of Capri pants, she nearly ran down the stairs, almost tripping over a few manga in the way. "Mattsu, mattsu, MATTSU! It's already 11:30!" (A/n: it's a Sunday, btw) Grabbing a snack bar from the kitchen and ramming it into her mouth, she slid over to the hall closet and grabbed an extra futon. Dragging it over to the spare guest room, she placed it in the closet, then ran around the house for about 15 minutes, picking up, cleaning, blah blah blah. Panting, she plopped down onto a stool in the kitchen. "I hate cleaning..." she moaned. Blinking, she saw another note on the counter. "Nani?" Picking it up, she glanced through it. "Oh, it's from mom..." 'Yuuki', the note read. 'Sorry to do this on such short notice, but something important has come up at work. We had to catch a flight this morning, and we might not be back for a few weeks. Take care of the house till then, okay? Gomen, but we can celebrate your birthday when we get back, okay? Love, mom and dad.' Sighing, she bonked her head upon the counter. "Great, just great. Thanks again, mom and dad," she muttered bitterly. Crumpling up the note, she tossed it into the trashcan angrily. 'It's always work, work, work. Why can't they stay home for once?' she thought to herself. She shrugged slightly. "Oh well, guess I won't have to worry about introducing Rando to them...speaking of which, it's almost 12." Filling up the tea kettle, she placed it on the stove, and stepped out into the fresh spring air. Grabbing a broom, she began to sweep the ground. "Geesh, why do I have to do everything?" She thought of her grandfather, who was currently away in Kyoto, and sweatdropped at the thought of him seeing Rando. "On second thought...never mind."  
  
Kuwabara panted as the reikai tantei walked up the long flight of stairs that led to the Ookami Shrine. "Man, I hate stairs. Why couldn't Botan have given us a lift or something?" he whined. Hiei glared at him. "Baka. The ferry girl had to go to the Reikai to pick up Rando. I personally don't see why we're making such a big fuss over this one guy. I say we just take him out when he gets here." Kurama sweatdropped. "Now, Hiei...." Yusuke glanced over his shoulder. "Oi, can you people walk any slower? Come on, or else tattoo boy's gonna get there before we do!" Kuwabara shuddered. "For once, I agree with Shorty. Let's just take the  
out." The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes. "I think we can teach him a lesson for what he did to us last time, eh Urameshi?" He cracked his knuckles together eagerly. Yusuke gave him a look. "Come on, this'll be fun! We haven't had any missions for awhile, and I bet Rando still has some fight in him." With a grin, the spirit detective punched the air in front of him. "Come on, almost to the top!"  
  
When all four reached the top of the stairs, Kurama whistled. "Impressive." The shrine WAS pretty big, with a large courtyard and various buildings, a few sakura trees here and there, almost ready to bloom. Over to the left was an old fashioned Japanese house, with a teenage girl sweeping in front of it. Kuwabara blinked. "Um, hey, Urameshi? Doesn't that girl go to our school?" Yusuke looked over at her. "Now that you mention it, she DOES look kinda familiar...I think her name's Yuuki or something, she's in one of Keiko's classes."  
  
Yuuki looked up from her sweeping, hearing voices. She saw a spiky haired kid, a...man or woman? She couldn't tell, and.... "Urameshi and Kuwabara? The idiot bullies at my school who disappear for long periods of time with no explanation and get in trouble daily?" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" Yusuke sweatdropped. "Yep, we know her, alright." Setting her broom against the wall, she walked over to them, a small scowl on her face. "You better not be here to cause any crap, cause if you are..." Kurama held up his hands reassuringly. "Iie, we're not here to cause any problems for you," he said soothingly. "If you're Ookami-san, we're the poltergeist team sent by Koenma." She blinked, and turned to him. "Okay, so you're a guy..." Kurama facefaulted, while Hiei snickered. "Maybe you should cut your hair, fox." Yuuki then turned to Hiei, kneeling down to look him in the face. "Hmm....your voice is deeper than I though...which means you're not a kid like I thought you were." Hiei began twitching, while Yusuke and Kuwabara howled with laughter in the background. Kurama tried not to laugh. "No, he's not. I'm Kurama, and that's Hiei. He's a lot older than he looks." He nodded over to the pair behind her. "And I think you already know Yusuke and Kuwabara." She eyed them. "Who wouldn't? They're some of the biggest punks at my school." Yusuke glared. "Hey, we're not that bad...." She raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Hiei glanced up. "As much as I HATE to break up this lovely conversation," he said sarcastically, "we've got company." Everyone looked up. Yusuke sweatdropped. "WHAT THE HELL?" Botan was flying down on her oar, with an extremely large metal box balancing on the end. Even from here they could hear muffled curses coming from inside. Landing upon the ground, Botan hopped off her oar, and sweatdropped. "Good morning all, special delivery of one crazy son of a-"Kurama covered her mouth sweatdropping. "Um, thank you Botan, we get the point." She glared at him, then slapped his hand down. "YOU try dealing with him the whole way here! In a 5 ton metal box, none the less!" Yuuki poked at it. "Question, WHY is he in the box in the first place?" Botan glanced over at her. "Oh, because he wouldn't put on a nigen disguise before we came here. So Koenma-sama put him in the box instead." Kuwabara shook his head. "That's kinda sad, man." A growl issued from the box. "Sad? I'll SHOW YOU SAD, YOU STUPID NIGEN!" Yuuki looked up. "Psycho." There was a large crash from inside and another string of curses. Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other, then began laughing so hard, their ribs began to ache. Ignoring the yells of, 'shut up!' coming from the box, Botan walked over, and punched a large red button on the side. One of the walls fell over with a large CRASH, and Rando stepped out, with an extremely sour look upon his face. "Detectives, I'd be quiet if I were you..." he hissed. Hiei snorted. "This guy isn't worth the effort. I'm out." And with a flicker, he disappeared. "NOT WORTH IT! COME BACK HERE, MIDGET, AND I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHY!!!!!!" Rando yelled. Yuuki blinked at the spot where Hiei had once stood. "Um, I'll take it he just went really, REALLY fast...." Rando stopped ranting and looked down at her. An evil grin appeared on his face. "So, you're the nigen girl.....heh, let's go and have some fun, whatdy'a say..." She glared up at him. "Psycho." Rando kissed the ground. Pointedly ignoring him, she stepped on his back and sat down. "What have I gotten myself into....?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
A/n: and, CUT! That's the end of chapter 3 folks, R&R! Btw, I am accepting one or two ideas for characters! Give me a desc., and I'll see what I can do! Ja ne!  
  
Mattsu= oh crap 


	5. Apologies, author note

To all my reviewers and readers---

My stories are all in progress, one way or another, but it may be awhile before I'm able to update agin. I'm ashamed to say this, but about a month ago I started cutting my arms, and I'm trying to find a way to get rid of this habit. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I don't know when my next update will be. Please try and bear with me, I SWEAR I'm working on new chapters when I have the chance. Once again I'm REALLY sorry, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the future. If any of you can suggest a teen hotline I really need one right now. Thanks much.

Ryuu no Furui Yami

I let go/this seems so pointless/falling down below/let me go/set me free now/scream at me all you want/I still let go/fall into the abyss of my soul/this dark gaping hole/you tried/thank you/I'm still saying/good bye/I gave up/on me/a long time ago

Broken/battered/humanity's lost their wings/why do we always/look to the sky/and cry/with tears from our soul?/We've lost everything/so I let go/will you go too?/is anything worth it any more?


End file.
